Memory
by Neferete
Summary: septembre 2017, Kensi et Deeks sont enfin en couple, mais un accident va bouleverser leur vie… je ne suis pas friande de fic fluffy, donc n'espérez pas trouver du réconfort dans cette histoire! Préparez vos mouchoirs ! [Ce n'est pas une Dead fic, donc pas de panique ;)]
1. Chapter 1

**Voici ma nouvelle fic que j'ai renommé à l'instant « Memory » plus court que « des années de perdus »**

**Cette fic est du 100% Densi, mais ne vous attendez pas à des niaiseries avec moi.**

**Même si je ne joue pas « vraiment » avec la vie de nos héros, je vais jouer avec leurs émotions ! Donc, pas d'action au rendez-vous mais plutôt de l'angoisse et des larmes (pour les plus sensibles d'entre vous…)**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous plaira même si je change de « style »…**

**Bien sûr tous les personnages de la série n'appartiennent qu'à Shanne Brennan et CBS, je ne fais qu'emprunter quelques « trucs » que je rendrais très vite !**

**Une fois de plus c'est ma GRANDE Rockandlol qui m'a corrigée alors une grand MERCI à elle !**

** Donc, bonne lecture est à plus bas…**

** Nef**

* * *

18 septembre 2017

201 Redlands Street Los Angeles 4:00

Une vibration répétitive se faisait entendre dans une des chambres de la petite villa, mais aucune réaction des deux occupants du lit. C'est après deux minutes qu'une sonnerie vient en renfort…

La jeune propriétaire du téléphone se réveilla en sursaut. Elle prit le téléphone et vérifia le numéro de l'appelant puis décrocha « Callen… tu sais quelle heure il est ? »

« Excuse-moi Kensi, ce n'est pas toi que je voulais, mais Deeks… »

La jeune femme se retourna et observa l'homme à côté d'elle qui dormait à poing fermé… Elle le secoua, ce qui eut pour effet de le réveiller lui aussi en sursaut.

« Hein ?!...qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... »

« Tu as encore oublié de remettre la sonnerie de ton téléphone ! » elle lui tendit son portable « …c'est Callen… »

Deeks prit le téléphone des mains de Kensi, qui se recoucha aussitôt… Il se leva et sortit de la chambre « Salut Callen… »

« Hey ! Deeks ! Je sais que nous sommes rentrés tard hier soir, mais on a du nouveau, le caléidoscope à trouver la camionnette, elle s'est arrêtée devant un immeuble d'Inglewood et d'après les images thermiques, cinq personnes y serraient présentes… »

« Tu crois qu'il s'agit de nos hommes ? … »

« Y'a de grande chance oui, je t'envoie l'adresse sur ton portable, rejoins nous là-bas… »

« Okay… » Deeks raccrocha et entra à nouveau dans sa chambre afin de s'habiller et récupérer son téléphone. »

Kensi se redressa et observa son homme « du nouveau ?... »

Il s'arrêta et observa sa femme « ouais, je pense qu'on tient le bon bout… »

Kensi paru contrarier « je voudrais tellement venir avec toi…c'est super frustrant de pas pouvoir te suivre ! »

Il s'approcha d'elle « oui, je comprends… encore quelques mois et tu pourras surveiller les fesses de ton mari à nouveau ! »

« Génial ! En attendant je dois faire la figurante ! »S'agaçât-elle.

« Ouais…je sais…je suis désolé… »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser » dit-elle en se levant « fais attention à toi… »

Il l'a prit dans ses bras « je ne laisserai certainement pas Callen et Sam subir les foudres de ma femme… »

Pour simple réponse il eut droit un petit coup sur son épaule gauche, il rigola à la réaction tellement prévisible de sa partenaire « je t'aime… » Il l'embrassa « … on se retrouve à l'OSP plus tard... recouche toi… »

Deeks s'en alla et Kensi retourna dans son lit « comme si j'allais dormir… »

* * *

Plus tard à l'OSP 8 :45

La mission avait enfin pris fin. Les trois hommes entrèrent à l'hacienda complètement vidés. Cette mission n'avait rien eu de reposant. Entre les surveillances ennuyeuses et fatigantes et l'assaut de ce matin, ils n'avaient pas vraiment dormi ces derniers jours. Deeks s'écarta de ses deux amis « je vous rejoins pour le briefing dans deux minutes j'appelle juste Kensi… »

Il s'écarta du petit groupe pour s'installer dans un souffle de soulagement dans le cananpé_« enfin un peu de confort » _il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et composa le téléphone de sa femme qui répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Martin ? »

« Hey Bébé ! »

« Sérieux ?! Bébé ?! arf ! Arrête avec ces surnoms à la noix ! »

« Très bien princesse… »

Elle secoua la tête en désespoir de cause… « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va ! Crevé, mais ça va…. »

« Vous les avez eu ? »

« Hey ! Tu nous prends pour qui ? Les méchants sont derrière les barreaux et ton mari est à l'abri !... et il t'attend ! »

« Oui je suis sur le départ et je devrai être là dans vingt minutes… à tout de suite… » Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher.

« Hey ! Kens' ?! »

« Oui ? »

« Je t'aime ! »

« Je t'aime aussi…j'arrive… »

* * *

Deux heures de débriefing ! Mon dieu, il croyait qu'il allait finir par péter un câble ! Il sortit de la salle de réunion se dirigeant rapidement vers son bureau… Enfin surtout le bureau de sa femme… mais quand il arriva il ne vit aucun signe d'elle, il se dirigea donc vers la salle de tir, son lieu de prédilection quand elle était sur les nerfs… ce qui arrivait régulièrement ces derniers temps… mais arrivé devant la porte vitrée pas de signe d'elle. Il passa rapidement au gymnase qui était tout aussi vide. Il sortit son téléphone tout en se dirigeant cette fois vers le centre d'opération, il composa son numéro mais tomba rapidement sur son répondeur « Kens t'es où ? Je te cherche partout ! »Il raccrocha au moment où il entra dans l'antre des Geeks « Nell ! Éric ! Vous avez vu Kensi ?! »

« Euh, non on vient tout comme toi du débriefing et je ne l'ai pas encore vu » lui répondit Nell, voyant qu'il avait l'air soucieux elle s'avança vers lui « tu es allé voir à la salle de tir ? »

« Oui ! Et au gymnase aussi, je l'ai appelé et elle ne répond pas. Elle devrait être là depuis au moins une heure et demie ! » Il se tourna vers les autres techniciens « vous avez vu l'agent Blye ? » Ils lui firent tous non de la tête. Il sortit rapidement pour se diriger vers son bureau, suivi de près par Nell. Il fouilla son bureau « y'a rien ici…son sac, ses clefs de voiture, elle n'ait pas là… » Il sortit rapidement de l'hacienda pour se diriger vers le parking où il ne vit aucune trace de sa voiture.

Devant le regard inquiet de son collègue Nell retourna rapidement vers le centre d'opération « Je vais lancer une localisation de son portable et de sa voiture, Deeks suivit sa collègue de près.

Quand ils rentrèrent dans le bâtiment, ils croisèrent Callen et Sam, le chef d'équipe remarqua rapidement le malaise de Deeks.

« Deeks ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? »

Il ne s'arrêta pas mais répondit à son chef d'équipe « Kensi est pas là ! Elle devrait être arrivée depuis plus d'une heure maintenant, je n'arrive pas à la joindre et sa voiture n'est pas là ! » Deeks et Nell disparurent vers le centre technique après avoir franchi les dernières marches…

Nell se précipita rapidement vers son ami « Éric peux-tu lancer une localisation du téléphone de Kensi »

Éric s'exécuta rapidement voyant l'inquiétude de ses collègues « son téléphone est hors service… » S'étonnât-il.

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas possible même éteint son téléphone est censé émettre !… »

Tout le monde était à présent dans le centre d'opération, même Hetty les avait rejoints.

« Sauf… » Il les regarda tous « sauf…s'il a été détruit… »

Deeks se dirigea rapidement vers son collègues « QUOI ?! Ça veut dire quoi ?»

Éric prit peur à l'arrivé brutale de son collègue « Euh…Deeks… »

« CA VEUX DIRE QUOI ERIC ? »

Mais Nell se mit devant ses amis « Deeks calme toi ! Elle a peut-être simplement eu un problème avec son téléphone… » Elle se tourna vers Éric « regarde avec le GPS de sa voiture… »

Éric s'exécuta et trouva rapidement les coordonnés « elle est à l'angle de Bluff Trail Road et de Lincoln Boulevard… »

Nell essaya de rassurer son ami « elle est sur le chemin de l'OSP… »

« Depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Deeks sèchement.

« Deeks…. »

« Avec les données GPS tu peux savoir depuis combien de temps elle est là ? »

«Euh oui… »

« ALLORS TU ATTENDS QUOI ? » Éric s'exécuta.

Sam s'avança vers son coéquipier « Deeks calme toi ils y sont pour rien… »

Mais l'air angoissé d'Éric interpela Deeks « QUOI ? Éric ?! »

« Son GPS indique qu'elle y est depuis une heure et demie… » Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que Deeks était déjà sorti suivi de ses deux coéquipiers…

Sam essaya de rattraper son jeune Collègue « Deeks ! Calme-toi ! Si ça se trouve elle s'est arrêtée là, ou elle est en panne »

Deeks se retourna rapidement vers son ami « Sérieux ?! Tu crois que le fait que son téléphone est HS et que sa voiture et à l'arrêt depuis deux plombes est un pur hasard ?! »

« Y'a un parc à cet endroit… »

« Sam ! Tu connais Kensi ! Tu crois qu'elle se serrait arrêter pour se promener une heure dans un parc alors qu'elle est censée être au boulot… »

Devant le mutisme de ses amis Deeks reprit le chemin vers sa voiture, ses deux compagnons le suivirent.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent au fameux carrefour quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard et là, ils purent comprendre l'inquiétude grandissante de Deeks… La voiture de Kensi se trouvait au milieu du carrefour sur le toit, la partie avant de la voiture avait été complètement défoncée…

Deeks était sorti de la voiture et regardait la voiture de sa femme complètement tétanisé. Après plusieurs secondes de catatonie, il se dirigea rapidement vers l'épave Sam et Callen sur ses talons…

Mais ils furent vite arrêtés par un jeune agent de police « désolé messieurs mais vous devez rester derrière le cordon de sécurité… »

Deeks ne l'écouta même pas et força le passage. Et avant que le jeune agent ne le rattrape Callen sortit sa plaque au jeune flic « on est agent fédéral…mon ami aussi… »

« Agent Fédéral ? que font des agents Fédéraux sur un simple accident de la route ? »

« C'est la voiture d'une collègue… et la femme de l'homme qui vous a forcé le passage… » Ils regardèrent tous Deeks qui faisait le tour de la voiture.

« Ho ! la femme enceinte… Ils viennent de l'amener à l'hôpital… »

« Quel hôpital ? »

« Marina Hospital… »

« À deux pas de l'OSP… »

Sam se dirigea vers son jeune collègue « Deeks elle est à l'hôpital vient on t'emmène… »

* * *

**Et voilà pour le premier chapitre qui n'est qu'une mise en place…**

**Vous allez me sortir surement… « Quoi ? Kensi est enceinte ? Quoi ? Ils sont mariés ? Mais Nef ! Il t'arrive quoi ? Qu'avez-vous fais de notre Neferete ?»**

**Nef : « MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA calmez votre joie ! hihihihihihihihi…Oui c'est bien moi ! Et non il ne m'arrive rien…. MOUHAAAAAAAAA »**

**A Samedi prochain (enfin, la semaine prochaine…)**

**Gros bisous**

**Neferete**


	2. Chapter 2

**coucou!**

**Avant tout je tiens à vous dire merci pour toutes ces review! je crois que c'est pour moi la première fois que j'en ai autant pour un premier chapitre!**

**Merci aussi aux guests auquel je n'ai pas pus répondre...et merci à ma rockandlol qui au moment ou vous lirez ces ligne sera chez l'oncle Sam!bon voyage ma poulette!**

**Bien...Ce chapitre va poser la base de cette fic...alors bonne lecture et à plus bas!**

**Neferete**

* * *

Chapitre 2

A peine Sam avait-il garé la voiture que Deeks était déjà sorti se précipitant vers l'entrée des urgences… une fois arrivé à l'accueil il cria sur l'infirmière.

« J'ai besoin de savoir où se trouve ma femme ! »

L'infirmière fut surprise du ton de cet homme « Euh…bonjour… »

Sam et Callen arrivèrent à la rescousse de la jeune soignante.

« Deeks ! Calme-toi » Sam écarta son ami et se présenta « Bonjour nous sommes agents Fédéraux et notre collègue a eu un accident plus tôt dans la matinée elle a dû être admise ici… »

«Bien, quel est son nom ? »

Mais Deeks poussa son équipier « elle s'appelle Kensi Mary Blye Deeks ! Elle est enceinte de cinq mois… »

Mais Sam l'écarta à nouveau « Deeks calme toi ! »

« Non ! Sam ! Ma femme est enceinte ! Et elle a eu un accident ! Comment veux-tu que je me calme ?! »

« Ok ! Je sais mais ce n'est pas en agressant les gens que tu obtiendras ce que tu veux ! »

Callen l'éloigna de l'accueil …

Sam se retourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme « donc, je crois que vous avez du comprendre le nom de la femme que l'on cherche…avez-vous des nouvelles… »

Elle pianota rapidement sur son ordinateur « effectivement, elle est arrivée il y a une demie heure… ils sont encore en train de s'occuper d'elle…je vais prévenir que vous êtes là »

« Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle…. » Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers ses collègues « ok, Deeks, elle a était prise en charge y'a une demie heure, ils viendront te voir dès que possible… »

* * *

Deeks continua à faire les cent pas dans la salle d'attente quand un infirmier arriva vers eux « qui est monsieur Martin Deeks ? »

Deeks se redressa d'un coup et poussa ses amis « C'est moi ! »

« Pouvez-vous me suivre ? »

Il regarda Callen et Sam inquiet.

Callen s'approche de lui « ça va aller ? Tu as besoin qu'on t'accompagne ? »

« Euh…je … non je crois que ça va aller… »

« Tiens-nous au jus ! »

« Ok, merci les gars… »

Il suivit l'homme à travers les dédalles de l'hôpital, ils s'arrêtèrent au deuxième étage, dans une autre salle d'attente.

« Un médecin va venir vous voir dans quelques minutes… »

Il alla s'installer dans une des chaises présentes, il n'eut qu'à attendre cinq minutes supplémentaires avant qu'un médecin vienne le voir.

« Monsieur Deeks ? »

Il se leva « oui, c'est moi ! »

« Monsieur Deeks, je suis le docteur Mery, un des médecins qui s'occupe de votre femme… »

« Un des médecins ? »

« Oui je suis un chirurgien orthopédique, votre femme a eu une fracture du poignet que j'ai dû soigner… »

« Et… »

« Et elle a eu un grave traumatisme crânien… »

« Grave comment… »S'inquiétât-il

« Elle a un hématome cérébral dans la région temporale, nous l'avons plongé dans un coma thérapeutique afin qu'elle bouge le moins possible et aussi pour lui éviter la douleur liée à l'hématome, en attendant qu'il se réduise … »

« Un coma thérapeutique ? Elle…elle est enceinte ! Ce n'est pas dangereux pour le bébé ? »

Mais en parlant de leur enfant il comprit vite ce que la conséquence de cet accident aurait pu faire sur lui et il commença à paniquer.

Le médecin voyant le regard inquiet du mari de sa patiente le rassura rapidement « Il va bien ! Un obstétricien est auprès d'elle en ce moment et d'après lui votre enfant va bien. Votre femme est sous monitoring ce qui permettra de surveiller le bébé… »

Deeks souffla de soulagement « je peux la voir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! Suivez-moi... »

Il suivit le médecin jusqu'à la chambre, entra et vit sa femme branchée à plusieurs appareils. Il s'installa sur le fauteuil près de son lit et la seule chose qu'il put faire à ce moment c'était pleurer… Il avait été à deux doigts de perdre la meilleure chose qu'il lui était arrivé dans la vie, il lui prit la main et posa son autre main sur le ventre légèrement arrondi de sa femme.

« Je suis là… »Il posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et il embrassa le ventre de sa femme « papa est là… »

* * *

Après deux jours de coma thérapeutique, les médecins décidèrent de réduire les doses d'anesthésiant plus sûr pour le bébé et pour Kensi. Moins les comas artificiels ne durent et plus le patient pouvait en sortir facilement…

Mais il fallut encore vingt-quatre heures pour que Kensi ne reprenne vaguement connaissance.

Elle ouvrit progressivement les yeux et essaya d'analyser la situation. Elle avait un mal de chien. Elle avait l'impression que son cerveau essayait de se frayer un chemin à travers ses yeux.

Deeks observa sa femme se réveiller progressivement le sourire aux lèvres « hey ! Princesse ! C'est moi ! »Il s'approcha d'elle afin qu'elle puise faire le point sur son visage.

Elle le regarda bizarrement « Deeks ? il s'est passé quoi ? »

Même si Deeks fut surpris de l'utilisation de son nom il lui répondit « tu as eu un accident il y'a trois jours en venant au travail… tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Elle essaya de se redresser « Non, pas vraiment… »

« Ce n'est pas grave, bébé, ça peut arriver après un traumatisme crânien… »

Elle l'observa de plus en plus bizarrement « Bébé ? C'est quoi ce bordel ? »

« Oui je sais t'aime pas trop les petits surnoms désolé… » Dit-il en rigolant.

Elle rigola à son tour « les petits surnoms ? Deeks ! Bébé c'est plus qu'un petit surnom ! Ça fait carrément intime ! Déjà princesse je trouve ça limite, mais bébé ! Sérieux Deeks ! Garde ça pour tes conquêtes… »

Et tout d'un coup il commença à paniquer « pour…pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

Kensi l'observa « sérieux ? Tu te poses la question ? Deeks… »

« Et pourquoi tu m'appelle Deeks ?! On est entre nous ! »

« Je t'ai toujours appelé Deeks ! Il t'arrive quoi ? » Il se leva et commença rapidement à paniquer « Kensi, si c'est une blague je ne trouve ça vraiment pas drôle! J'étais mort d'inquiétude ! J'ai cru t'avoir perdu pendant un moment… »

Kensi commença elle aussi à paniquer. Elle regarda Deeks et elle vu rapidement l'alliance qu'il portait « T'es marié ? »

Deeks l'observa « Oui ! Kensi ! Je suis marié…à toi ! »

Elle resta complètement pétrifiée devant cette annonce « Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?... » Elle observa sa main gauche et y vit aussi une alliance, elle la regarda mais sa main commença à trembler « Putain! c'est quoi ce bordel ? » Elle observa tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle, elle était reliée à plusieurs appareils qui bipaient plus les uns que les autres, mais elle s'arrêta surtout sur son ventre, même s'il n'était pas si gros que ça pour une femme enceinte de cinq mois, elle fit rapidement le rapprochement avec la ceinture de capteur qui l'entourait et l'appareil qui la reliait, où elle put entendre des battement de cœur bien plus rapide que les siens… elle se sentit mal…très mal… « Il m'arrive quoi ?... J'ai…j'ai envie de vomir… »Elle essaye de se lever mais elle fut rapidement arrêter par son équipier.

« Non Kens' tu dois rester coucher… »

Mais elle le poussa et débrancha tous ses capteurs. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et si enferma…

Deeks alla rapidement chercher les infirmières « y'a un problème avec ma femme ! Je crois qu'elle fait une crise de panique… »

Une infirmière entra dans la chambre « que s'est-il passé ? »

« J'en sais rien ! Elle a commencé à délirer, j'ai l'impression qu'elle a une forme d'amnésie… »

« L'infirmière frappa à la porte de la salle de bain « Madame Deeks! Pouvez-vous ouvrir s'il vous plait ? »

Mais Kensi hurla dans la salle de bain « Mademoiselle BLYE ! Et je ne suis pas mariée et je ne suis pas enceinte ce n'est pas possible ! »

L'infirmière se tourna vers Deeks « je vais chercher un médecin… » Elle sortit rapidement de la chambre.

Deeks s'approcha de la porte « Chérie je t'en prie… »

« Putain Deeks ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

« Ok ! Kensi… ouvre moi s'il te plaît !... »

« Je suis en train de rêver ! Je vais me réveiller… »

Deeks posa le front sur la porte « je t'en prie sort de là… je vais t'expliquer… viens s'il te plaît… »

« Va-t'en Deeks ! »

Il commença à pleurer, lui qui se réjouissait de la chance qu'elle a pu avoir à se sortir presque indemne de cet accident, voilà que finalement le pire arrivait… sa femme avait tout oublié d'eux…

* * *

**Et voilà je suppose que vous comprenez le titre à présent! plein d'angoisse pour Kensi! imaginez vous à sa place...comment réagiriez vous? et ce pauvre Deeks qui risque d'en prendre plein au moral... à la semaine prochaine pour la suite...**

**Gros Bisous**

**Neferete**


	3. Chapter 3

**Coucou!**

**voici un chapitre plein de souvenir pour Deeks...**

**Merci à Rocky pour la correction et merci aussi à Karine de m'avoir donner son avis médical pour ce chapitre! plein de bisous...**

**Je voudrais aussi remercier aussi tous les Guest qui mon laissé des Reviews (chou05 désolé pour les fautes qui reste! pourtant on est trois à relire!LOL!)**

**bonne lecture et à plus bas!..**

**Nefetrete**

* * *

Chapitre 3

Un médecin arriva rapidement dans la chambre et frappa à la porte de la salle de bain où elle s'était enfermée.

« Madame Deeks ! Ouvrez si 'il vous plaît, je suis le Docteur Panel et… »

« Bordel ! Ne m'appelez pas comme ça ! »

Le médecin se tourna vers le mari de la jeune femme qui se décomposait de plus en plus par rapport à la réaction de sa femme.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »Posa-t-il au mari déconcerté.

« Je...j'en sais rien, elle s'est réveillée, elle m'a reconnu, mais quand je lui ai dit qu'on nous étions mariés, elle a carrément pété un câble…le pire c'est quand elle a vu qu'elle était sous monitoring… elle s'est levée et s'est enfermée dans la salle de bain… »

« Elle vous a reconnu mais pas en tant que son mari ? C'est ça… ? »

« Ouais c'est ça… » Il se passa les mains sur le visage

Le médecin se retourna vers la porte « Kensi ! Vous devez sortir de là, vous avez eu un grave accident de voiture, vous êtes en état de choc, j'ai besoin de vous examiner… »

Elle mit près de deux longues et interminables minutes avant de répondre « je…je veux bien sortir, mais je veux que mon partenaire s'en aille… »

Deeks réagit rapidement « Kensi ! Je ne peux pas te laisser…s'il te plaît ! »Dit-il en pleur.

« Deeks je veux que tu sortes ! » cria-t-elle.

Il prit de grandes et longues respirations, mais la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge l'empêcha d'aller plus loin il ne put sortir aucun mot et préféra donc s'en aller…

Même si il n'était pas dans la chambre de sa femme, il n'était pas loin. Il arpentait le couloir de long en large en attendant que les médecins se prononcent sur son état de santé mental. Car un neurologue et un psychiatre étaient venus au renfort de leur confrère.

Après deux longues heures, ils sortirent tous les trois de la chambre et alla directement s'adresser au mari de leur patiente.

C'est le Docteur Panel qui lui adressa la parole en premier « votre femme souffre effectivement d'amnésie rétrograde »

C'est un autre médecin qui reprit la parole, le psychiatre « nous ne savons pas encore combien de temps sa mémoire a été touchée, pour ça, nous allons devoir vous poser quelques questions… »

Deeks n'en croyait pas ses oreilles « _amnésie rétrograde, y'a que dans les films qu'on voit ça ! »_

Voyant la non réaction de l'homme, le médecin lui parla à nouveau « Monsieur Deeks ?... »

Il se redressa d'un coup « euh, oui ?... »

« Pouvons-nous vous poser quelques questions ? »

« Oui bien sûr… »

« Très bien suivez nous… »

Deeks suivit les médecins de Kensi vers une petite salle de réunion située un peu plus loin.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie… »

Deeks s'exécuta et attendit sa mise à mort.

Le psychiatre lui expliqua qu'il avait besoin de savoir certaine chose sur eux afin de mesurer la durée de la perte de mémoire en lui expliquant que certaine question pourrait être intime, ce que Deeks comprit parfaitement. Il commença donc à poser des questions :

« Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous votre femme ? »

« Euh…presque huit ans… »

« Où l'avez-vous rencontré ? »

« Au boulot, je suis flic et elle est agent Fédéral, nous avons bossé sur la même enquête et j'ai fini par intégrer son équipe »

« Votre femme nous a expliqué que vous êtes son partenaire ? »

« Oui c'est ça… »

« Et quand êtes-vous passer à la vitesse supérieure ? »

Il soupira avec nostalgie « On a mis du temps à s'apercevoir de nos sentiments réels…enfin… pour faire court ça fait deux ans et demis que l'on est ensemble… »

«Et la première fois que vous avez discuté de ses sentiments ? »

« Houa ! Discuter ? c'était pas notre fort…je…en fait la première fois qu'on en a parlé vaguement…enfin, je crois c'est avant qu'elle ne parte en Syrie, je lui ai dit de faire attention à elle, mais ça n'était pas…ça n'était pas vraiment dit comme j'aurais dû le dire…enfin comme un collègue aurait dû le dire…et peu de temps après nous avons eu une dispute en plein milieu d'une enquête et j'ai fini par l'embrasser…notre premier vrai baiser… »

« C'était y'a combien de temps ? »

« Quatre ans ! »

« …et ça fait deux et demis que vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Ouais je sais… je vous ai dit on n'était pas doué pour parler de nos sentiments…on a mis du temps ! » il eut un léger soupire tout en souriant pour la première fois depuis des heures, « merci au bon souvenir… »

Les médecins sourirent à leur tour « il faut que vous compreniez que ça risque de prendre du temps, les amnésies rétrogrades peuvent durer deux jours, comme elles peuvent durer des années, mais souvent en stimulant le patient avec des souvenirs oubliés cela peut l'aider, même si votre femme n'est pas prête à entendre encore tous cela…Pouvons-nous continuer ? Ou préférez-vous faire une pause ?»

« Non ! Je vous en prie continuez en réalité ça fait du bien… »

« Je comprends…pourquoi avez-vous mis autant de temps ?.. »

« Cette affaire sur lequel nous bossions… elle a…elle a dégénéré et j'ai gardé des séquelles psychologiques…. »

« Pouvons-nous savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Euh…sans rentrer dans les détails d'un dossier classé « secret défense » j'ai été torturé…et j'ai souffert d'un SSPT qui m'a coupé du monde et de Kensi pendant plus de trois mois… si elle n'avait pas insisté à ce que j'ouvre ma porte, je dormirai sûrement sur un carton crade dans le centre de L.A. … Après cela j'ai mis du temps à me reconstruire, même si j'avais repris le boulot… »

« Quand avez-vous reparlé de ce baiser ? »

« en fait j'ai occulté cette partie de nous, pendants environ Six mois et un soir, je ne sais pas encore ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai emmené manger dans un resto qui n'avait rien avoir avec les restos qu'on se faisait habituellement le soir entre potes…c'était un resto chic, j'avais juste envie de passer une bonne soirée avec elle, j'avais envie de lui faire plaisir…et donc inconsciemment je l'ai amené à un rencard… mais elle a vite compris ce que je voulais, sans que je le sache… et là je lui ai dit ces mots qui ne sortiront jamais de ma tête « Là, maintenant, j'ai envie d'être chez moi…avec toi… » Elle s'est levée et…et on est allé chez moi… »

« Mais… je suppose qu'il y a un mais… »

« Ouais, quand je me suis réveillé le lendemain elle était déjà partie, on a fait comme si de rien n'était au boulot, mais on a dérapé…enfin bref, à la fin on s'est promis d'en parler vraiment, je devais la retrouver le soir, mais en arrivant au boulot elle était partie… démobilisée pour une durée indéterminée dans un pays en proie à la guerre et aux attentats … »

« Et, elle est revenue… »

«Cinq mois après, oui, mais elle avait subi des choses là-bas… J'ai cru la perdre… J'ai eu peur pendant ce temps-là, car pour la retrouver j'ai fait des choses horribles, je me suis aperçus que je pourrais faire des choses atroces par amour et peut être même aller jusqu'à la trahison si cela venait à ce faire… donc, à son retour j'ai décidé de ralentir, je lui ai avoué mes sentiments… à ma façon, mais… j'ai décidé de ralentir… » Répéta-t-il.

« Ça a duré combien de temps ? »

« Six mois…six mois de profonde frustration ! J'aimais cette femme à la folie et pourtant je ne faisais rien ! Elle comprenait mon choix, mais je voyais bien que c'était dur pour elle aussi… et un jour on a craqué de toute façon qu'on soit ensemble ou pas ma réaction aurait été la même si un problème venait à arriver… »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Il sourit « après une enquête plutôt difficile j'ai pris une balle dans le gilet ça m'a séché et je suis tombé… Elle a vraiment cru que j'avais été touché, après avoir fait une visite à l'hôpital où ils m'ont diagnostiqué que deux côtes de fêler, elle m'a raccompagné chez moi et elle s'est mise à pleurer…alors, on a discuté et une chose entraine une autre… bref, le lendemain elle était restée…et les autres matins aussi… » Sourit-il.

« Très bien Monsieur Deeks ça devrait nous aider, nous allons lui faire passer un scanner cet après-midi et on va évaluer sa perte de mémoire par rapport à ce que vous nous avez confié, d'après moi son amnésie se situe entre huit ans et quatre ans… »

« Ouais… tous ce qui nous concerne… » Dit-il amèrement…

* * *

**Voila, je sais ce n'est qu'un chapitre de "souvenir" mais je voulais vraiment passé par là... La suite devrait vous intéresser un peut plus, Kensi va enfin s'ouvrir un peut à Deeks...**

**à la semaine prochaine!**

**Gros bisous.**

**Nef**


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou**

**Bon, voici un chapitre un peu moins angoissant où on en apprendra plus sur Bébé Deeks... **

**Pour ceux qui ne l'ont pas remarqué, j'ai créé un recueil d'OS qui s'appelle Méli-Mélo où une première OS y a été posté « la bonne décision » corrigé par ma Paupo qui a fêté son anniversaire hier ! RE-Bon Anniversaire !**

**Pour cette fic c'est Rockandlol que je remercie, notre vacancière est de retour de Califonie…**

**je remercie aussi tous les Guests à qui je ne peut pas répondre! merci Carpagne pour la review de mon OS! et surtout pas de "vous" j'ai l'impression d'être vielle! :p ok je suis pas toute jeune non plus! mais quand même! ;)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !**

**A plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre quatre

Apres avoir passé toute une batterie de tests, les médecins purent déterminer la gravité de l'amnésie de Kensi. Pour eux, l'amnésie remonterait à près de quatre ans…

Kensi n'avait toujours pas voulu voir Deeks, mais elle avait accepté quelques visites. Callen en faisait partie, en parlant avec elle, ils purent déterminer à quel moment ses souvenirs avaient été touchés, elle avait des souvenirs de Sabatino et de la mort de Snyder mais rien au-delà…

Sa mère faisait aussi parti des visiteurs réguliers, elle ne pouvait pas trop l'aider dans ses souvenirs mis à part quelques soirées qu'elle avait pu passer chez elle…

« Tu sais ma chérie, je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait vraiment t'aider… »

« Je sais de qui tu veux parler maman ! Mais c'est trop dur… »

« Pourquoi ? Il te connaît vraiment, c'est lui le véritable gardien de tes souvenirs, c'est avec lui que tu dois parler ! »

« Maman…c'est juste bizarre… »

« Je comprends, mais dis-moi que tu ne ressens rien pour lui et j'arrêterais de t'embêter avec ça… »

« Je…bien sûr que si je ressens quelque chose pour lui, mais… de là à me retrouver mariée et enceinte ?! C'est carrément irréel ! »

« C'est pourtant le cas ! Marty est un homme adorable, tu n'auras pas pu trouver mieux ! Et je sais à quel point tout cela peut te perturber, mais lui dans l'histoire, que penses-tu qu'il ressent ? Sa propre femme le rejette, la femme qu'il aime… » Kensi grimaça « OUI ! Kensi ! Il t'aime ! Il passe ses journées dans les couloirs de cet hôpital en espérant que tu changes d'avis !...Kensi… il est le seul qui peut vraiment t'aider ! »

Kensi se mit à pleurer « maman, c'est vraiment dur, j'essaye je te jure mais… »

« Mais tu as besoin de lui ! Et il a besoin de toi ! Je sais que c'est toi qui es dans ce lit d'hôpital ! Mais tu as imaginé son état ? Comment crois-tu qu'il réagisse à tout ça ! Tu es sa femme que tu le veuilles ou pas ! La mère de son futur fils et il ne peut même pas t'approcher ! Quel effet crois-tu que ça fait de se faire rejeter par la personne qu'on aime ? » Elle fit une pause. « Je suis déjà passée par là Kensi… » Elles se regardèrent tous les deux dans les yeux sachant très bien de quoi elle parlait « c'est très difficile… » Finit-elle de dire en pleurant… « Alors Kensi, je vais partir et je ne reviendrai pas tant que tu n'auras pas parlé à ton mari ! » Julia se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

« Attends Maman ! » Sa mère s'arrêta et se retourna vers sa fille « ok, tu as raison… Je veux bien le voir … »

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que Kensi avait repris connaissance et donc une semaine qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment vu…pas vraiment… car les seules fois où il pouvait la voir, c'était quand il se glissait dans sa chambre la nuit osant à peine la frôler pour éviter de la réveiller… il ne pouvait qu'observer sa femme endormie, son ventre légèrement arrondi se soulever au rythme de sa respiration. Il avait pris l'habitude de parler à son fils, mais il avait vraiment trop peur de réveiller sa femme, pour dire quoi que ce soit. Mais il pouvait quand même voir son ventre bouger par les déplacements de leur enfant, comme si leur fils pouvait sentir la présence de son père…

Alors quand Julia s'approcha de lui et qu'elle lui dit qu'enfin Kensi acceptait sa présence, il fut avant tout soulagé mais aussi très retissant.

« J'aimerai vous accompagner Marty, mais…vous devez le faire seul… »

« Oui, je sais…merci Julia » Il prit sa belle-mère dans les bras.

« Tenez-moi au courant » dit-elle en se dégageant doucement des bras de son beau-fils.

« Je vous le promets » il l'embrassa sur le front, une marque d'affection en vers sa belle-mère qui était loin d'être inhabituel. Il avait trouvé en elle la famille qu'il n'avait malheureusement pas eu, du moins pas comme tous les enfants rêvent d'avoir…

« Au revoir Marty… »

Et elle s'éloigna laissant Deeks avec son angoisse grandissante. Il s'approcha de la chambre de sa femme et frappa à la porte. Il obtient rapidement une réponse.

« Entre ! »

Il poussa la porte et il put enfin la voir éveillée… Elle était assise dans son lit, elle le regardait, il pouvait voir qu'elle était dans le même état émotionnel que lui, mais c'est lui qui osa dire le premier mot.

« Hey ! Bé… Kensi ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va… »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

…

« Comment va notre fils ? »

Elle dégluti… « Notre fils… »

« Euh… Ouais je sais, ça doit faire bizarre… »

Elle sourit nerveusement « oui ! Un peu, j'ai du mal à m'imaginer avec un bébé en fait… je ne pensais pas qu'un jour j'en serai là… »

Deeks se gratta nerveusement la nuque « y'a quelques mois, tu aurais dit la même chose » finit-il pas dire en souriant.

Kensi sourit à son tour « ah oui ? »

« Ouais…le bonhomme était pas vraiment prévu en fait !... »

« Ho ?… »

« Oui ! Kensi restera toujours Kensi ! Même avec une brioche dans le four ! »

Cette fois-ci, ce ne fut pas qu'un sourire, mais bien un rire qu'il entendit enfin.

« Ça fait du bien de t'entendre rire ! »

« Tu es doué pour ça ! Tu vois ? Je me souviens de ça ! »

« Ouais ! C'est un bon début ! »

...

« Alors, il n'était pas prévu ?... » Elle regarda son ventre arrondi.

« Non, pas vraiment, même si on avait déjà parlé de ça… tu voulais attendre encore un peu… »

« Et comment je l'ai pris ? »

« Je suppose comme si tu l'apprenais en ce moment…mal… »

« Vraiment ?... »

« Carrément ! Tu voulais faire une IVG… c'était super tendu à ce moment-là à la maison, car je n'étais pas vraiment pour… »

« Tu m'étonnes ! Il s'est passé quoi ? »

« Tu es allé au rendez-vous… et quand tu es revenue, tu t'es effondrée dans mes bras en disant que tu n'avais pas pu le faire, tu avais commencé à l'imaginer à plusieurs étapes de sa vie…et… tu n'as pas pu le faire… »

« whaaa… »

« Ouais… Je sais, même si tu étais en larmes, c'était le deuxième plus beau jour de ma vie »

« Le deuxième ? … »

« Ouais…notre mariage est le premier… » Il vit qu'elle commençait à être, mal alaise « mais je pense qu'on ne devrait pas trop en dire d'un coup … »

« Je pense aussi… » Dit-elle en souriant

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

« Oui, bien sûr »

Il alla s'installer à côté d'elle. Il avait envie de la toucher, mais elle n'était visiblement pas de cet avis, car elle éloigna la seule main qu'il aurait pu toucher par accident… »

Un autre silence s'installa mais Deeks insista encore pour parler.

« Alors ? Comme ça tu te souviens de Sabatino ? »

Elle sourit comprenant où il voulait en venir …

« Tu te souviens comment il te faisait du rentre dedans ?... »

« C'était pas réellement du rente dedans Deeks ! »

« Pas réellement ? Tu te fous de moi ? » Dit-il en rigolant « il t'a quand même invité à boire un café et tu n'as pas dit non ! »

« Il était mignon, mais c'est tout… je suis sortie avec lui ? »

« Euh…non je ne crois pas, même après l'avoir revu là-bas, tu n'es pas restée en contact avec lui... »

« Là-bas ?... »

« Euh… ouais… tu as été plusieurs mois en mission avec lui… »

« Ho ! L'Afghanistan ? »

« Euh… Oui c'est ça » dit-il surpris de sa réponse.

« Te réjouis pas Deeks ! Callen m'en a vaguement parlé… »

On frappa à la porte un médecin entra…

Il fut surpris de voir Deeks assis auprès de sa femme mais ne leur dit rien à ce sujet, il préféra juste donner des nouvelles des examens qu'elle avait subi la veille.

« Mademoiselle Blye, au vu des derniers examens, nous pouvons dire que tout va pour le mieux pour vous et pour votre bébé. Mes confrères pensent que vous pourriez sortir dès demain, mais bien sûr vous aurez une visite quotidienne de nos infirmières pour vérifier que tout se passe bien… »

Kensi se redressa dans son lit « demain ? Mais je…vous êtes sûr ? »

« Oui Mademoiselle Blye, votre santé générale est parfaite, votre commotion est à présent loin, certes vous avez toujours votre fracture, mais elle ne nécessite pas d'hospitalisation… »

« Mais mon amnésie ? »

« Justement…nous pensons que plus vous reprendrez une activité quotidienne et plus cela pourra stimuler votre mémoire… »

« Ho…ok…. »

Deeks était lui au contraire ravi « Kens' je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer ! Tu devrais être contente tu as horreur des hôpitaux ! »

« Oui tu as raison, j'ai hâte de retrouver mon lit celui-là me donne un mal de chien ! »

Le médecin les laissa. Ils rigolèrent tous les deux, mais Kensi se calma rapidement… trop rapidement…

« Kensi ? ça va pas ? »

« Je… suppose que nous habitons ensemble ? »

Effectivement, il n'avait pas pensé à ce côté-là.

« Oui, c'est le cas… »

« Donc mon lit… »

« Il est dans notre maison, dans la chambre d'ami pour être exact… »

« Notre maison… »

« Ouais, une petite villa pas loin d'où j'habitais avec une vue directe sur l'océan… »

Kensi ne dit rien elle avait baissé la tête.

« Kensi ?... »

« Ça doit être sympa… »

Deeks lui sourit « oui ! C'est le cas, sauf quand le vent marin vient nous foutre du sable plein le jardin et la terrasse… une fois on avait oublié de fermer la fenêtre de notre chambre avant de partir au travail… l'avantage c'est qu'en rentrant nous n'avons pas eu besoin d'aller sur la plage pour nous dégourdir les jambes… »Dit-il en rigolant

Kensi sourit à ce souvenir oublié « tu as vraiment le chic pour détendre l'atmosphère ! »

« Je fais du mieux que je peux… »

« Merci… et désolée de t'avoir rejeté… même si je n'ai pas de souvenir de « nous » tu es quand même mon meilleur ami… je n'aurai pas dû réagir comme ça… »

« On va essayer d'oublier ça ok ?...

Elle accepta d'un signe de la tête...

« Demain je te ramène à la maison… »

* * *

**Alors? soulagé? ne sautez pas de joie non plus! enfin bref...je ne dirais rien... :p**

**à la semaine prochaine!**

**Nef**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour!**

**Enfin Kensi rentre chez elle! ça ne peut qu'aller mieux! Non? d'après vous? MOUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...bref...**

**Merci pour toutes vos review, je prend tellement de plaisir à les lires et y répondre!...merci aussi au guest à qui je ne peut pas répondre...et j'applaudis d'ailleurs celui qui à trouvé mon troisième pseudo après "sadique"..."ironique" MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Merci à Rockandlol! comme toujours bien sûr (je vais avoir bientôt du travaille pour toi! )**

**Donc sans plus attendre la suite...**

**à plus bas...**

**Préparez-vous à rire et ... à pleurer...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 5

Le SUV familial se gara devant la petite villa. Elle s'élevait sur deux étages sans compter les deux garages qui faisaient office de rez-de-chaussée.

Kensi regarda Deeks « Petite villa ? »

« Euh… oui par rapport aux autres elle n'est pas très grande… »

« Comment on a pu se payer un truc pareil ? Deeks ? »

« Euh… j'ai un pote dans la police qui savait que nous cherchions une maison près de la plage… En fait le dernier propriétaire c'est fait tuer dans le salon… l'agence n'arrivait pas à la vendre même en ayant baissé le prix de la maison de moitié ! »

« Wha ! Et on est arrivé… »

« Oui c'est ça… »

« Chouette » dit-elle ironiquement « et nous, on l'a acheté… »

« C'était une vraie affaire, pour le même prix on aurait jamais eu mieux… »

Elle rigola « tant que tu me dis pas qu'ils ont retrouvé des morceaux un peu partout… »

Deeks la regarda gêné.

« Quoi ? Tu es sérieux ?... »

« En fait ils ont jamais retrouvé la tête… »

« arg ! » dit-elle dégoutée.

« Hey ! Tu as accepté de signer ! »

« Ouais… »

« Je rigole… En fait c'est la femme qui a tué son mari par jalousie d'une simple balle dans la tête… » Elle lui colla un coup de poing dans l'épaule « Aïe! ça ! Ça n'a pas changé… » Deeks rigola « Allez princesse entrons dans notre donjon… » Ils gravirent les quelques marches qui menaient vers l'entrée, Deeks ouvrit la porte et laissa sa femme entrer en premier.

Elle entra dans une vaste pièce qui devait couvrir toute la superficie de l'étage, devant servir de salon/salle à manger avec une cuisine ouverte, des grandes baies donnant sur une immense terrasse avec une vue imprenable sur l'Océan…

« Wha c'est grand !... » Elle s'avança vers la terrasse, ouvrit une des baie et sortit. « C'est vraiment super beau… »

« Normal ! C'est chez nous ! »

Elle ne répondit pas, visiblement troublée.

« Kens' ? … Excuse moi je ne voulais pas être directe… »

« Non ! Tu as raison c'est chez nous ! Mais c'est juste que ça… »

« Ça fait bizarre ! Oui je sais !... »

Kensi baissa la tête « ouais… »

Soudain une boule de poils grise arriva vers eux. Kensi reconnu rapidement le compagnon de son partenaire.

« Monty ? » Elle sourit largement aux démonstrations affectueuses du chien « Hey ! Salut mon pote, tu as pris un coup de vieux… »

« Oui ! J'ai encore du mal à croire qu'il soit encore avec nous ! Il va sur ses dix-sept ans ! Même le véto nous a dit que c'était « miraculeux » pour un chien atteint de SSPT… » Rigolât-il

« Il faut croire que tu en prends bien soins… »

« Nous, en prenons bien soins ! C'est notre chien … » corrigea doucement Deeks

« Si tu le dis… »

« C'est sûr » insista-t-il plus sérieusement.

« …Deeks… »

« Martin ! »

« Pardon ?... »

« Martin ! C'est comme ça que tu m'appelle habituellement…Deeks c'est pour le boulot et là on n'est pas au boulot… »

« Martin ?...ça fait bizarre…. »

Deeks souffla et souleva ses épaules « C'est mon prénom… tu ne voulais pas m'appeler Marty… tu trouvais que ça faisait vieux… et tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien Martin… »

« C'est vrai, j'aime bien Martin… mais ça fait quand même bizarre de t'appeler comme ça… »

« Je crois qu'il va falloir m'habituer à entendre ce mot… »

« Quel mot ? »

« Bizarre… »

« Ho ! Oui… désolée… » Elle baissa à nouveau la tête

« Tu veux continuer la visite ? »

« Oui… »

Ils rentrèrent à nouveau dans la maison et prirent l'escalier qui montait à l'étage…

Deeks l'amena dans une première chambre.

« C'est une chambre d'ami… » Elle était grande et donnait sur la rue avec une légère vue sur l'océan, Kensi se dirigea vers la fenêtre.

« Toutes les pièces ont une vue sur l'océan… » lui fit observer Deeks

« C'est sympa pour une chambre d'ami… » Elle put voir plusieurs photos sur les murs et sur les meubles, elle en reconnut certaines qui venaient de chez elle et d'autre sûrement prisent plus tard…

Deeks l'amena vers la plus vaste chambre « C'est notre chambre… »

« Notre chambre… » Elle n'osa pas entrer

« Je ne vais pas me jeter sur toi tu sais ?... » Lui dit-il en souriant.

Elle le regarda « oui, je sais » sourit-elle à son tour.

Elle entra, la chambre était immense et la lumière qu'apportait la grande baie vitrée, était d'une clarté sans nom…

« Elle est magnifique !... » Elle s'avança et put voir un grand dressing sur le côté qui accédait à la salle de bain. Elle se promena dans la vaste pièce, elle vit à nouveau des photos, mais à la différence de celle de l'autre chambre, celle-ci avait l'air plus intime, avec des photos du couple heureux… Elle se sentait de plus en plus mal alaise, surtout quand elle vit la photo qui il y avait au-dessus de leur lit… elle se figea en la regardant.

Elle ne sentit pas Deeks s'installer près d'elle « ça va ?... »

Elle se retourna en sursaut « euh… oui, je crois »

« C'est la photo de notre mariage…. »

« Ouais, j'ai cru comprendre… » Elle l'observa plus attentivement « Vegas ? On s'est marié à Vegas ?

Deeks sourit à la réaction de sa femme « Ouais je sais c'est carrément « cliché »… et je te promets qu'on n'était pas bourré et que c'était bien voulu ! »

Elle esquissa un sourire « pourquoi Vegas ?... »

« Et bien… la veille de ce jour, c'était un vendredi, Hetty m'avait informé que dès le lundi je devais partir en couverture profonde, qui devait durer plusieurs mois…On savait que ça allait surement être dangereux. Alors, j'ai décidé de te demander en mariage, et tu as dit oui, à la seule condition, c'est que ça devait se faire avant que je parte ! Donc on a rapidement fait nos bagages et on est parti pour Vegas… Je sais que ça parait carrément pas romantique, mais crois-moi, arrivé là-bas, c'était le paradis…je n'aurai pas pu rêver mieux… »

Kensi ne dit rien et observa son partenaire parler amoureusement d'eux et elle se mit à pleurer.

« Je suis désolé Deeks… je me souviens vraiment de rien… »

« Kens'… non… ne pleure pas…je suis sûr que ça reviendra… »

Kensi hausa le ton « Ah oui ? Deeks tu parles de nous avec tant d'amour… et moi je suis là en train de visiter ma propre maison que je ne connais pas ! Une vie que je ne connais pas !... et si… ça ne me revenait pas ?... »

« Kens' je suis sûr… »

« Sûr de quoi ? Deeks ! Les médecins ont aussi dit que ça pourrait ne pas revenir… »

Un silence s'installa entre eux…

Puis Deeks reprit la parole « alors, nous avons qu'à en créer d'autre… »

« J'en veux pas d'autre Deeks… je veux tout ça !... »

Deeks s'approcha de sa femme et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras, mais sans succès, car elle le repoussa aussitôt.

« Non Deeks c'est beaucoup trop d'information… »

Il reprit sa place initiale visiblement contrarié « Ok, je comprends… je pense qu'on va arrêter la visite ici…t'es surement pas prête pour le reste… »

« Le reste ?… »

« Oui, il y a encore une chambre… » Il la regarda dans les yeux et descendit son regard vers son ventre…

« Ho ?... oui, je crois que je vais attendre un peu…»

« Très bien… je vais préparer le dîner… »

Il sortit rapidement de la chambre. Kensi put voir rapidement les larmes de son partenaire, ce qui déclencha en elle de nouveaux sanglots. Elle s'installa sur « son » lit et s'y allongea tout en pleurant…

* * *

Elle descendit une demi-heure plus tard, pour voir Deeks aux fourneaux.

Il leva les yeux « Hey ! Je suis en train de te faire des pennes à l'arrabiata ! » Lui sourit-il.

« J'adore ça… »

« Oui ! Je sais…» dit-il en remuant sa sauce « tu peux me donner du basilic s'il te plais ? »

Elle s'avança vers la petite plante se trouvant sur le plan de travail et en préleva quelques feuilles qu'elle tendit à son ami avec un sourire…comme si elle n'avait pas pleuré cinq minutes avant…

« Merci !... » Il hésita à reprendre la parole « … ça va ?... »

« Et bien vu ce que je vais manger ce soir…oui ça va ! »

« Je parlais de… »

« Je sais de quoi tu parlais… ça va… »

« Très bien… tu veux mettre la table ? »

« Euh… ouais mais il va falloir m'aider sur ce coup-là ! »

Il rigola : « assiette dans le placard de droite à côté des verres et les couverts dans le tiroir juste en dessous... »

Elle se dirigea vers les meubles de cuisine et en sortit tout le nécessaire pour le dîner. Elle commença à installer les couverts sur la table du salon mais elle fut interrompue par son partenaire.

« D'habitude on mange sur la table basse… »

« Ho ? Et pourquoi a-t-on une table ? »

Il rigola à nouveau « je me le demande encore ! »

Elle alla donc mettre le couvert sur la petite table …

Dix minutes plus tard ils étaient installés côte à côte devant un match des Lakers quand Kensi se leva.

Deeks s'en inquiéta « ça ne va pas ?... »

Elle rigola « il va falloir que tu arrêtes avec ça ! Ça va ! Je vais chercher à boire ! »

Elle se dirigea donc vers le frigo et y pris deux bières, en ouvrit une et en but une bonne gorgée « Haa ça fait du bien ! »

Deeks se tourna vers elle et se leva d'un coup « tu fais quoi là ? » dit-il inquiet.

Elle arriva vers lui en lui tendant sa bière « quoi ? Je bois une bière… j'ai passé presque quinze jours sans boire… »

Il lui prit la bière des mains « Non Kens ! Ça fait presque cinq mois et demi que tu ne bois pas ! »

« qu…quoi ?... »

Il se mit en colère « t'es enceinte bordel !... »

Elle fut surprise du ton de son coéquipier « je n'ai pas fait attention j'ai…je ne… » Elle commença à se rendre compte de son erreur et les larmes qu'elle avait fini de verser une demi-heure plus tôt revinrent remplir ses yeux à nouveau.

Deeks comprit rapidement qu'il avait surement était trop brusque avec elle « Je suis désolé Kens' je n'aurais pas dû te crier dessus… »

Mais ses excuses n'eurent aucun effet sur elle « j'ai bue de l'alcool…le Bébé… »

Deeks essaya de la rassurer « j'ai eu une réaction démesurée Kensi, ce n'est pas le peu d'alcool que tu as bu qui risque de faire du mal à notre bébé… » Il essaya à nouveau de se rapprocher de sa femme, mais le recul qu'elle prit le résigna.

« Je vais me coucher… » Elle se retourna et monta à l'étage.

« Bébé ... »

Elle se retourna rapidement « NON Deeks ! Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, c'est déjà dur avec celui que je porte ! Pas la peine de me le rappeler comme ça ! » Elle reprit la direction de sa chambre laissant Deeks au milieu du salon.

* * *

**Ha bah oui! pas si simple ce retour et Deeks perd un peut patience! c'est pas facile pour Kensi mais ça l'est surement pas pour lui non plus...**

**gardez vos mouchoirs à proximité c'est pas fini...**

**à la semaine prochaine**

**Biz**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coucou,**

**bien après ces moment d'angoisse, je vais quand même vous offrir un peut de réconfort...enfin...un peut... hihihihhi **

**un grand merci pour vos review ,dont certaine pourrait être aussi longue qu'un de mes chapitres! lol! **

**merci aussi à Rocky et oui toujours la même!**

**bonne lecture et à plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 6

Il monta deux heures plus tard, entra dans sa chambre et regarda sa femme dormir pendant plusieurs minutes, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour y prendre une douche…

Kensi se réveilla au bruit de l'eau qui coulait, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Elle en trouva la porte et vit que Deeks était sous la douche. Elle ne le voyait que de dos, mais elle fut surprise de l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Elle avait certes des sentiments envers lui, mais elle n'était jamais allée jusqu'à l'imaginer dans son plus simple appareil… enfin peut être en rêve…

Elle fut tellement prise dans ses pensées qu'elle ne le vit pas se retourner « Kens' ?... »

Elle sursauta et retourna rapidement dans son lit.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain deux minutes plus tard elle fit semblant de dormir.

« Kens' ?... je sais que tu ne dors pas… »

Elle se risqua à ouvrir un œil et tomba nez à nez avec lui.

« Tu vois ! Tu ne dors pas ! »

« Je…je suis désolée… »

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ?... »

« Pour la douche… »

Il rigola « tu en as vu bien plus tu sais… »

Elle rougit immédiatement « je…pas dans mes souvenirs… »

« Et ça t'a plus ? » dit-il en la taquinant.

« Deeks… »

« Désolé j'essaye de te détendre un peu… »

« Cette fois c'est raté !.. » dit-elle en rigolant.

Il changea de sujet « j'aimerai vraiment que tu m'appelles Martin, Kens' !... »

Elle le regarda profondément, elle pouvait sentir son cœur battre de plus en plus fort « euh…ok ! Je vais essayer…»

Il lui sourit « Merci… » Il se leva puis regarda l'autre côté du lit « je… je vais prendre la chambre d'ami » il se baissa et l'embrassa sur le front « bonne nuit Kens'… » Et il sortit de la chambre.

« Bonne nuit Martin… »

Deeks n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle était enfin chez eux ! Mais, rien n'était comme avant. Il n'arrêtait pas de se remémorer plusieurs passages de leur vie… De leur rencontre à leur mariage…du mariage à l'accident… Il ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler silencieusement en pensant à son fils, cela faisait presque quinze jours qu'il n'avait pu lui parler, il se souvint des moqueries que Kensi lui lançait quand il parlait à son ventre…

_« Tu es vraiment bizarre ! » sourit-elle_

_« Bizarre ? Kens ! Tu le portes continuellement, ta voix il la connaît moi non ! Je veux que quand il sera là qu'il me reconnaisse ! »_

_« Martin, tu sais qu'il sera trop petit pour ça… »_

_« Non, j'ai lu, qu'un nouveau-né pouvait reconnaitre la voix de son père, si celui-ci lui avait parlé alors qu'il était dans le ventre de sa mère » il se rapprocha du ventre de sa femme « Maman est jalouse elle croit que tu vas me préférer à elle… »_

_Kensi se mit à rire et embrassa tendrement son mari « je t'aime… »_

_« Je t'aime aussi bébé… »_

_« Deeks !... »_

_« Ok ! Princesse, lumière de ma vie, soleil du matin… »_

_Elle lui décolla un léger coup de poing sur son épaule._

_« Aïe ! Ça fait mal ! Tu sais qu'il peut nous entendre ! »_

…

Mais il fut vite interrompu de sa rêverie par un cri qui venait de leur chambre. Il sortit du lit en vitesse et entra dans la chambre pour y voir Kensi assise et pétrifiée.

« Kensi ?... » Il se précipita vers elle « Kensi ça va ?... » Mais elle ne répondit pas « tu as fait un cauchemar ? »

Elle mit plusieurs secondes à répondre « oui, je…oh mon dieu… » Elle se tenait la tête « ça avait l'air tellement vrai… »

« Qu'est-ce qui avait l'air vrai Kensi ? »

Elle redressa la tête et le regarda dans les yeux « je crois que j'ai rêvé de l'Afghanistan… »

« Quoi ?... »

« Oui, j'étais dans une grotte et Jack était là, ils étaient en train de le frapper, puis ils s'en sont pris à moi après… ça avait l'air si vrai… »

Deeks ne savait pas s'il devait se réjouir ou s'inquiéter. Kensi faisait occasionnellement ce genre de rêve tout comme lui, mais le fait qu'elle en rêve alors qu'elle avait perdu la mémoire était forcément une bonne nouvelle ! Non ?

Il l'a pris donc dans ses bras et pour une fois Kensi ne le repoussa pas, bien au contraire elle se perdit totalement dans les bras de son partenaire. Ils restèrent plusieurs minutes avant que Kensi ne desserve son étreinte.

Mais elle regarda, observant ces beaux yeux qui la faisaient fondre depuis quelque mois…plutôt quelques années… « Toi aussi ça t'arrive non ? »

Il fut surpris de sa question « Quoi ? »

« Je sais que toi aussi ça t'arrive de faire ce genre de cauchemar…pourquoi ? »

Deeks baissa les yeux « je… ouais ça m'arrive encore… Nate nous a dit que ça pouvait arriver de temps en temps, surtout pendant des périodes de stress… »

« Mais… pourquoi tu en fais ? Je veux dire…je me rappelle que tu en fais, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi… »

Deeks n'était jamais vraiment à l'aise avec ça, il était donc visiblement gêné de sa question « je…j'ai… » Il souffla n'arrivant pas à dire quoi que ce soit… Kensi n'avait pas besoin de ça en ce moment, elle venait de se souvenir de sa captivité, ce n'était pas le moment d'en rajouter une couche avec ses problèmes…

Kensi porta sa main sur la pommette gauche de son ami caressant la légère cicatrice qui s'y trouvait « toi aussi… »

Elle laissa couler une larme que Deeks essuya « Kens, c'était il y a longtemps… »

« Martin, que s'est-il passé ? »

Deeks sourit. Il aimait ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il revint à sa question « j'ai été torturé Kens…ça s'est passé quelque mois avant toi… »

Kensi se mit à sangloter, Deeks la repris dans ses bras « Kens…non, ne pleure pas… c'était il y a longtemps ça va maintenant… »

« Comment ? Comment j'ai pu te laisser subir ça ?! Je suis ta partenaire j'aurai dû être là ! »

« Kens ! Non, je t'en prie, ce n'est pas ta faute… » Il commença à la bercer, elle accepta volontiers cette valse de douceur, elle avait son visage collé dans le cou de son partenaire, elle pouvait sentir son odeur si réconfortante, son cœur et son corps commençaient à réagir à cette proximité. Elle prenait de grandes et longues respirations, sentant venir en elle le désir qu'elle éprouvait pour cet homme. Elle commença à lui embrasser le cou… la mâchoire… la joue… le coin de lèvres… puis elle s'écarte un peu et le regarde dans les yeux…

Deeks sent lui aussi venir le désir, sa femme était enfin dans ses bras et elle commençait déjà les préliminaires et quand elle le regarda dans les yeux, il n'eut plus aucune retenu, il l'embrassa durement, mais avec amour. Kensi se laissa guider par ce baiser qui devenait de plus en plus profond. Deeks allongea Kensi, il lâcha ses lèvres pour se concentrer sur le cou de sa femme, il commença à descendre de plus en plus bas, faisant descendre une des fines bretelles de sa nuisette. Kensi commença à relever le t-shirt de son mari caressant ses muscles saillants… oui il était son mari, tout ce qui était déconseillé et proscrit à ses yeux ne l'était plus à présent… Mais tout ce volcan de désir commençait à lui faire peur, elle était censée se laisser aller dans les bras de son mari, mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle le désirait, mais elle ne pouvait pas ! Elle rêvait de cet instant depuis des mois, mais…elle ne pouvait pas… Elle commença donc à se raidir, à éviter les baisers brulants de son homme.

Deeks commença à ressentir l'éloignement de Kensi, il se redressa donc et la regarda, mais elle avait tourné la tête et commençait à pleurer.

« Kens…qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?... »

« Je suis désolée Deeks je ne peux pas… » Elle se redressa et réajusta sa nuisette « laisse-moi… »

« Quoi ? Bébé… »

« Non s'il te plaît…laisse-moi » elle se rallongea et se tourna « s'il te plaît Deeks, laisse-moi… »

Il se frotta les yeux, et se leva « je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû… » Mais Kensi ne répondit pas. Il quitta donc sa femme et retourna se coucher. En moins de cinq minutes il était passé de la peur à la joie, du désir à la frustration…

* * *

Quand il se leva, il mit du temps à émerger. Sa nuit n'avait pas été des plus reposante et ce n'est que vers cinq heures du matin qu'il put enfin fermer les yeux. Il regarda le réveil qui indiquait neuf heures et quart, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain, mais cette fois, il prit celle des invités pour se rafraichir avant d'aller prendre une bonne dose de caféine…

Quand il sortit, il passa voir si Kensi était toujours couchée, mais il ne put voir qu'un lit vide et bien fait.

Il descendit donc attendant de voir sa femme, mais il n'en fut rien. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine où une petite note de Kensi l'attendait.

_« Je suis sortie, j'ai fait couler du café à tout à l'heure… »_

Bien qu'il fût inquiet de la savoir dehors dans son état, il savait que cette promenade lui ferait du bien, il alla donc se servir un café qu'il but rapidement.

* * *

Elle entra essoufflée à la maison, elle étendit des bruits de perceuse venant de l'étage. Elle se risqua donc à aller y jeter un œil. Le bruit venait de la chambre qu'elle n'avait pas encore visitée, celle réservée au Bébé. Elle hésita avant d'actionner la poignée. Elle finit quand même par pousser la porte et elle put voir Deeks en train de monter ce qui devait surement être un lit. Elle observa la chambre, mis à part les meubles qui n'étaient pas montés, la chambre était belle et bien terminée. Les couleurs étaient un savant mélange de gris et de bleu, une belle fresque ornait le mur opposé à la fenêtre, elle représentait l'océan dans un léger dégradé…

« C'est toi qui a eu l'idée… » Deeks avait lâché ses outils et c'était tourné vers elle « et je dois avouer que c'était une super idée…c'est magnifique… »

Elle s'approcha du lit, qu'il était en train de monter et passa sa main dessus.

« En fait y'a pas grand-chose que j'ai fait ! Car même les meubles c'est toi qui les a choisi » rigolât-il « moi j'ai juste à monter les meubles… » Elle ne disait rien, elle ne faisait que regarder, observer… il avait l'impression que si ça durait encore longtemps, elle allait surement encore perdre pieds, alors il se décida à changer de sujet.

« Tu t'es bien promenée ? »

Elle le regarda en souriant « oui, ça fait du bien, mais je dois avouer que courir avec un poids supplémentaire, ce n'est pas de la tarte ! »

Il la regarda attentivement observant les vêtements qu'elle portait « quoi ? Tu es allée courir ? »

« Oui ! Après plus de deux semaines sans aucune activité, mes muscles étaient en bouillie je n'ai même pas pu faire trois kilomètres ! »

Deeks haussa le ton « Kensi ! Ça fait plus que quinze jours que tu n'as pas courus ! Tu es enceinte, ce n'est pas une activité sportive conseillée dans ton état ! » Finit-il de dire en colère.

Kensi s'énerva à son tour « Quoi que je fasse ou dise, rien ne va ! Je dois enregistrer en quelques jours ce que j'avais appris en plus de cinq mois ! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?! Je ne savais pas que je ne pouvais pas faire ça ! Alors, ESCUSE-MOI SI JE NE SUIS PAS CELLE QUE TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE SOIS ! »

Elle tourna rapidement les talons et se dirigea dans sa chambre laissant Deeks derrière elle.

Deeks ferma les yeux, maudissant sa réaction à la con, c'était évident qu'elle ne l'avait pas fait consciemment, pourquoi c'était-il mit si en colère ? Il se rendit donc dans la chambre où il put voir Kensi s'affairait autour d'une valise.

« Que fais-tu ? » demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Je ne peux pas rester ici Deeks ! C'est trop…TROP ! »

« Kensi…je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter comme ça… »

« Non tu n'aurais pas dû… »Dit-elle ne pleurant.

« Bé…Kens' il faut que tu comprennes que ce n'est pas facile pour moi non plus… »

Elle fit une pause entre deux robes jetées dans la valise, elle souffla « je sais…c'est pour ça que je pense que ça serait plus simple si je n'étais pas là… tu as trop de souvenir de… l'autre moi… » Elle finit sa valise et sortit de la chambre en bousculant Deeks au passage.

« Kens ! Tu es la même personne ! Tu as juste besoin qu'on te le rappelle… »

« Pas comme ça ! Je ne peux pas gérer cette ascenseur émotionnel continuellement Deeks !...je vais chez ma mère… » Elle descendit les escaliers avec Deeks sur ses talons.

« Kensi je t'en prie reste… »

« Je… non Deeks…je t'appelle… » Elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et sortit laissant à nouveau Deeks planté au milieu de leur salon.

« Martin… » Il baissa les yeux, se passa les mains dans les cheveux et se mit à pleurer de nouveau, puis renversa avec rage tout ce qui ce trouvais sur un meuble à proximité de lui.

* * *

**Et oui y'a toujours pire comme situation la preuve! Les Pauvres... **

**J'ai une bonne et mauvaise nouvelle:**

**Je commence par la bonne: sans vouloir trop spoiler la fin de la fic, rassurez vous ça finira bien! (beaucoup de personne me le demande et j'ai beau les rassurer ils me reposent toujours la même question! lol! donc là c'est officiel!...**

**La mauvaise: c'est qu'il ne reste que deux chapitres...et oui désolé, mais en même temps ça veux dire qu'on est proche de la fin et comme je l'ai dis juste avant, ça va finir bien...**

**Cette histoire est venu dans ma tête comme ça...je l'ai écrie en moins d'une semaine (1 chapitre par jour) et je savais déjà que ça serait une fic plutôt courte car elle n'avait pas besoin d'être plus longue, au risque de devenir ennuyante...y'a pas vraiment d'enquête donc pas de quoi traîner en longueur. **

**on en reparlera à la fin, mais je pense que vous serez d'accord avec moi...**

**Je suis fan de mes lecteurs, je vous adore! merci encore pour tous vos beau messages**

**Neferete**


	7. Chapter 7

**Coucou!**

**La fin s'amorce avec ce petit chapitre... rangez les boites de mouchoirs, vous allez enfin sourire un peu! Enfin peut-être pas au début...**

**Je tiens à vous remercier tous pour vos reviews de plus en plus longue...j'ai un peu plus de temps ce weekend, donc je ne devrais pas être trop tardive à répondre...**

**Merci à Rockandlol pour la correction**

**Bonne lecture et à plus bas...**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 7

Déjà quinze jours qu'elle avait quitté leur domicile…Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait…il attendait toujours… il a téléphoné plusieurs fois et c'était toujours Julia qui décrochait. Même si sa belle-mère lui donnait des nouvelles régulièrement, Kensi lui manquait atrocement. Il avait décidé de retourner travailler, rester seul à la maison n'avait aucun sens. Il s'était donc plongé dans le travail comme jamais, au point que ses collègues ne le reconnaissaient plus, même s'il faisait un excellent travail, l'inquiétude commençait à gagner son chef d'équipe…

Callen était assis à son bureau face à son collègue « Deeks ? Je peux te parler ? »

Il décolla son attention de son ordinateur pour regarder son supérieur « Oui ?... »

« Je sais que tu ne veux pas en parler, mais il serait peut-être temps d'arranger les choses… »

Deeks souffla d'agacement « de quoi parles-tu ? »

« Tu te fous de moi ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Ça fait dix jours que tu es revenu en version zombie… »

« Quoi ? T'insinue que je fais mal mon boulot ? »

« Non ! Je ne parle pas de ça ! Mais de ton comportement ! »

« Mon comportement ? » dit-il surpris « je me suis mal conduit peut-être ? »

« Non ! Justement ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! »

Deeks se mordit les lèvres, il savait très bien de quoi il parlait « est-il vraiment étrange de faire correctement son travail sans faire chier le monde ? »

« OUI ! Quand on parle de toi OUI ! Deeks ce qui fait de toi un coéquipier à part entière, un membre de cette famille, c'est ce que tu es vraiment ! Mais là tu n'es pas là ! Tu es ailleurs…Deeks est ailleurs…

« Et tu veux que je te dise quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu dises quoi que ce soit ! Je veux que tu reviennes vraiment !... »

Il souffla à nouveau mais cette fois-ci avec beaucoup d'amertume « Callen… je… je ne peux pas… c'est comme si une partie de moi c'était effacée d'un coup… » Il ferma les yeux et se prit la tête dans les mains se massant délicatement les tempes.

« Alors fait en sorte de la faire revenir Deeks ! Tu sais que ça ne pourra pas durer comme ça bien longtemps et je ne voudrais pas que tu craques en pleine enquête, ça pourrait être dangereux… »

« Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Elle refuse de me parler… »

« Et pourquoi devrais-tu attendre qu'elle fasse le premier pas, tu sais que ce n'est pas vraiment son truc » dit-il avec une pointe d'humour.

« Si elle est partie c'est parce que j'étais trop après elle Callen !... »

« Je te parle pas forcément de lui sauter dessus ! Rappelle-toi comment elle était-il y a quatre ans… Tu sais très bien qu'elle n'osera pas faire le premier pas… »

« Et je dois faire quoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules « Invite-la… »

« Quoi ? » dit-il incrédule

« Un rencard !… amène la dans un bon resto et laissez-vous aller… »

« Tu veux que j'invite ma femme à un rendez-vous ? »

« Elle en a peut-être besoin Deeks, elle a oublié vos meilleurs moments, c'est surement ça son plus grand problème. Imagine te réveiller sans te souvenir de toutes ces étapes, toutes ces épreuves que vous avez partagées, tous ces bons moments que tu ne voudrais jamais oublier… reprends tout à zéro… »

Deeks réfléchit pendant un moment à ce que lui disait son ami, il le regarda…

« Qui ne tente rien n'a rien Deeks ! Fonce ! »

Deeks se leva pris ses affaires et commença à partir, mais s'arrêta avant de sortir de l'Open Space.

Callen le regarda « Vas-y j'en parlerai à Hetty… »

Deeks lui sourit et sortit de l'hacienda…

* * *

Quand il se présenta à la porte il était plus que nerveux… « _C'est quand même dingue de se sentir comme un ado de quinze ans allant voir son béguin chez les parents de celle-ci…à trente-huit ans ! »_

Apres un petit moment d'hésitation, il frappa enfin à la porte.

Julia lui ouvra « Marty ? » elle le prit immédiatement dans les bras « entrez ! »

« Non, je ne veux pas m'imposer…j'aimerai juste parler avec Kensi…juste cinq minutes… »

Elle le regarda gênée « je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle en est vraiment envie… »

Il se gratta nerveusement la nuque « Ouais…mais pouvez-vous quand même lui demander ? »

Elle s'éloigna pour aller parler à sa fille laissant la porte ouverte avec Deeks collé sur le perron et au lieu de voir Julia revenir, il vit sa femme, quinze jours qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, leur fils commençait à réellement s'imposer ! Elle était magnifique…

Quand elle s'approcha, il sentit une boule se former dans son estomac, mais il lui offrit le plus beau de ses sourires et il fut soulager quand elle lui rendit, elle se plaça donc devant lui.

« Bonjour Kensi tu es… resplendissante »

Elle sourit « je suis surtout une grosse vache… »

Il rigola « tu sais que c'est faux…j'aime ce que je vois, tu m'as manqué… »

Elle replaça une mèches de cheveux en rougissant, finalement il n'était pas le seul à se sentir comme un ado devant son flirt.

« Merci… » Lui dit-elle doucement.

Il toussota pour s'éclaircir la gorge « je me demandais si tu accepterais de venir diner avec moi »

« Ho ?! Euh…oui, pourquoi pas » dit-elle surprise.

« Vraiment ?... » Demanda-t-il étonné.

Elle sourit encore « oui ça me ferait plaisir… vraiment… »

« Super ! Je…ce soir ça te va ? »

« Oui, c'est parfait… »

« Ok…alors je passe te chercher…vers dix-neuf heures ? »

« Pas de problème … »

« Alors à ce soir… »

« À ce soir Martin… »

* * *

Quand il revient à l'OSP un peu plus tard le sourire qu'il affichait ne laissa aucun doute au résultat de sa visite chez Julia.

« Et bien Monsieur Deeks, cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu un sourire sur votre visage… »

« Oui je sais Hetty… »

« Je dois surement comprendre qu'elle a accepté votre invitation ? »

Il regarda son chef d'équipe, qui souriait, bien sur tout le monde devait être au courant…

« Oui effectivement elle a accepté… »

« Vous savez déjà où vous allez l'emmener ? »

« Oui, j'ai un lieu parfait… »

« Et bien ! Je croise les doigts pour vous… » Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau.

« Merci Hetty… »

« Oh ! Ne me dites pas merci, vous avez encore deux dossiers à compléter avant ce soir… »

Il pouffa et retourna à son bureau. Sam était présent cette fois-ci.

« Alors Deeks t'as un rencard ? »

« Oui ! Effectivement ! »

« Ça s'est passé comment ? » lui demanda Callen.

« Plus que bien ! Même si j'avais l'impression d'être à nouveau au lycée… »

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle est … très bien…magnifique même… notre fils lui va si bien… »

* * *

**Oui, je sais, ce chapitre est trop petit et plus j'y réfléchi et plus je me dis que j'aurais dû en faire qu'un seul avec celui qui suit... Mais bon ce qui est fait est fait...**

**J'ai un peu de mal avec l'écriture de ma prochaine fic, je n'ai même pas encore fini le 4éme chapitres (enfin presque...) j'ai juste un manque de motivation, donc je ne pense pas publier avant la fin de l'année... je vous tiens au jus...**

**À la semaine prochaine pour clôturer en douceur cette histoire... ;)**

**Neferete**


	8. Chapter 8

**COUCOU!**

**nous y voilous! voici le dernier chapitre!**

**je tiens à vous remercier tous, vous m'avez apporter beaucoup avec toutes vos reviews, vos suivies et vos favoris!**

**j'espère que ce dernier chapitre ne vous décevras pas! **

**Un grand merci à Rockandlol! qui est en train de publier une fic dans le même genre, qui s'appel tout simplement "Mémoire"si vous voulez vous replonger dans les abîmes de nos chères neurones allez-y!**

**à plus bas!**

**Nef**

* * *

Chapitre 8

Quand il se présenta à la porte, il était dans un stress bien visible _« aller mon vieux c'est ton bal de promo » _il frappa à la porte…

Kensi ouvrit la porte, elle portait une robe noir, très près du corps, il pouvait donc voir qu'elle portait fièrement leur fils.

« Tu es très belle » il s'avança vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

« Merci » dit-elle en rougissant « tu es pas mal non plus ! »

Il lui offrit son plus beau _sourire « oh ! Mon dieu je vais craquer avant la fin de cette soirée… »_Ce dit-elle.

Il lui tendit sont bras « on y va ? » elle l'accepta et il la conduisit vers la voiture, où, en parfait gentleman, il lui ouvrit la portière.

* * *

Quand ils s'installèrent à leur table, Kensi senti comme un air de déjà vu…

« On est déjà venus ici n'es pas ?... »

« Oui, effectivement…on a l'habitude de venir pour des occasions spéciales… »

Elle sourit « et c'est une occasion spécial !... »

« Oui ! Effectivement ! Un premier rancard avec ma femme ! C'est très spécial » rigolât-il.

« Premier pour moi ! » lui répondit-elle sur le même ton.

Au moins ils étaient beaucoup moins mal alaise avec son amnésie…

« Alors, comment se porte notre ninja mutant assassin ? »

Elle rigolât à nouveau « il va très bien… il a tendance à trop jouer avec ma vessie et à prendre mes cotes comme des lianes mais ça va ! »

Le ton était enfin lège entre eux, il avait le sentiment d'avoir enfin retrouvé sa femme.

« Et toi ?... » Demandât-il plus sérieusement « ça va ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel en riant « Oui ! Ça va… ! Je me sens bien, ne va pas croire que c'est parce que tu étais loin de moi… bien au contraire, je déprimais depuis plusieurs jours… tu me manquais… » Finit-elle par dire discrètement « mais, tu me connais je… »

« Tu avais peur de faire le premier pas… »

« Ouais ! Carrément ! Je sais que je t'ai fait beaucoup de mal à cause de cela… mais finalement je crois que ça était plutôt bénéfique… »

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui !je pense que j'ai pu me rapprocher de la seul chose que nous avons physiquement en commun » elle posa un regard bien veillant sur son ventre elle y posa sa main gauche, et Deeks pouvait voir qu'elle y avait remis son alliance. Puis il redressa la tête pour la regarder dans les yeux, ils se fixèrent pendant plusieurs seconde, quand elle détourna son regard, elle regarda autour d'eux se posant visiblement des questions…

Deeks observais son combat avec sa mémoire « Kensi ça va pas ?... »

Elle le regarda à nouveau «Je… je n'ai pas envie d'être ici avec toi… »

Deeks se redressa mal alaise elle était encore en train de perdre pieds « pardons ?... »

« Là, maintenant, j'ai envie d'être chez moi…avec toi… »

L'angoisse qu'il commençait à ressentir s'envola aussitôt « tu…tu te souviens ? »

« Oui ! Je crois… est-ce que c'est le soir où ?… »

« Oui ! C'est soir-là… »

Elle sourit puis se leva elle prit ses affaires tout en regardant son mari et s'en alla, Deeks sourit à son tour, se leva et suivit sa femme vers la sortie du restaurant…

Kensi l'attendait déjà sur le trottoir « par contre je n'ai pas pensé au fait que…et bien…j'ai une faim de loup ! »

Deeks rigola « effectivement ça pourrait être gênant, je serai un très mauvais mari si je ne nourrissais pas ma femme et mon fils… que dirais tu de quelque chose comme… des tacos ? »

Elle ferma les yeux tout en imaginant son futur repas « j'en rêvais ! »

Le voiturier donna les clefs de leur voiture à Deeks, ils quittèrent donc encore ce restaurant sans rien avoir avalé…

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent chez eux trente minutes plus tard avec un sac plein de gourmandises mexicaines, Deeks posa les sacs sur le plan de travail et commença à en sortir leur repas.

Mais Kensi le stoppa « cette faim attendra, j'en ai une autre à satisfaire… »

Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et approcha ses lèvres de celles de son mari, il ne tarda pas à répondre à ses attente. Il l'embrassa, c'était un baiser doux et plein d'envie, Kensi passa ses bras autour du cou de son homme resserrant le plus possible leur étreinte, ce qui ne manqua pas d'éveiller en Deeks une envie de plus en plus importante, il passa une de ses mains dans son dos afin d'atteindre la fermeture éclair de sa robe, qu'il fit glisser. Une fois descendue, il dégagea une des épaules de Kensi, elle frissonna au contact de sa main sur sa peau, pendant ce temps elle se décida à faire quitter cette chemise qui lui gâchait la vue…

Une fois qu'il fut débarrassé du superflu laissant juste sur eux leurs sous-vêtements, Deeks souleva sa femme avec douceur pour la poser sur le plan de travail. Il laissa enfin ces lèvres enivrantes pour se concentrer sur son cou, elle se cambra pour lui donner un accès plus facile… les seuls bruits qu'ils résidaient dans cette maison, étaient de vagues sons de linges froissés et de souffles d'envie…

* * *

Une fois dans leur lit ce soir-là Kensi n'arrivait pas à s'endormir, leur fils ayant décidé de se venger des acrobaties de ses parents… « _Chacun son tour »_… elle retournait dans tous les sens se demandant quelle position pourrait calmer leur petit monstre…

« Tu n'arrives pas à dormir Kens' ? »

« Ton fils n'a pas vraiment envie… »

« Mon fils… pourquoi je dois me sentir fautif tout à coup ? » rigola-t-il « tu veux que j'essaye de le calmer ? J'avais ce genre de pouvoir sur lui, avant qu'il ne prenne autant de place… »

« Euh…oui si tu veux » elle s'installa sur le dos et laissa son mari pratiquer sa sois disant magie, mais dès qu'il posa sa main sur son ventre, leur petit ninja redoubla ses efforts.

Elle se moqua de lui « ton pouvoir s'épuise Martin… »

Il se redressa un peu plus afin d'y poser ses deux mains « aller bonhomme montre à maman que j'ai un peu d'autorité sur toi ! » il sentit son fils à nouveau mais au lieu de mouvement brusque il sentit des légères bosses se dessiner sur le ventre de sa femme « Wha je l'ai jamais senti aussi bien… » Il était comme un enfant à qui on avait offert le dernier jouet à la mode.

Kensi posa une de ses mains sur celles de son mari « je crois que tu lui a manqué… »

Il se pencha et l'embrassa « je t'aime Kensi… »

Elle le regarda la dévorer des yeux puis elle sourit « je t'aime aussi Martin… »

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui disait cela, mais ça l'était pour elle en quelque sorte, donc cette simple phrase lui réchauffa le cœur…

Il la vit bailler discrètement «Junior c'est calmé tu devrais dormir… »

Elle s'installa donc confortablement sur le côté, Deeks lui resta derrière elle, la prenant dans les bras posant une main délicate sur son ventre…et ils s'endormirent.

* * *

Sa mémoire revenait par bride… doucement, mais surement. A chaque fois qu'elle se souvenait de quelque chose c'était quand il l'emmenait sur un lieu « spécial »…La colline où il l'avait embrassé la première fois, Las Vegas et donc leur mariage …tant de lieux qui comptaient pour eux…

Et trois moi plus tard un petit Christopher pointa le bout de son nez pour le plus grand plaisir de ses parents. Si certains souvenirs restaient encore inexplorés ils comptaient bien s'en créer d'autres…

* * *

**Et voilà! je me doute bien que vous auriez aimés un peut plus de détaille sur son retour progressive de mémoire et sur mini-Deeks, mais ça serait devenu surement trop fluffy et ennuyeux (pour moi lol!) cette fin me correspond très bien...ce fut déjà dure de travailler que sur eux sans être trop Fluffy... Et puis d'un coter...ça vous permettra de laisser votre imagination travailler et créer votre propre fin Densi!...donc...s'il vous plais...me tapez pas... :'(**

**Je suis toujours en manque de motivation pour ma prochaine fic, je n'ais écrie qu'à peine la moitié... mais j'espère au plus tard avant la fin de l'année ou début Janvier... Je ne publie mes histoires que quand elles sont fini, donc patience...oui je sais ...je suis la première à gémir quant il faut attendre trop longtemps! lol! mais si vous voulez des nouvelles j'ai un profil Twitter "NefereteSP", n'hésitez pas à venir m'en parler... ;)**

****aller je me prépare à recevoir vos doléance...je vais chercher mon armure et je reviens...****

**Bisous!et encore merci à vous tous!**


End file.
